Meji Era Angel Legend
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: This story is a crossover of Ayashi no Ceres/ Rurouni Kenshin. This girl name Selene is gonna become one of Kaoru Kamiya's students but her family wants to kill her because of some legend. Also Enishi comes in and romance brews between Selene and Enishi l


Meji Era Angel Legend  
  
Prologue....  
  
Many years the Mikage family kept..a Celestial madien chained down on   
earth, before Aya Mikage. Who was the daughters of the Mikage   
family?......Maybe Aya wasn't the first to let Ceres out maybe someone else   
was able to make it but..did not succede for a reason.......or a purpose?  
  
Chapter1: It Was Written In The Stars  
  
"Selene hurry up..!"called a voice as a girl about to become 16 arose from   
her futon "Whats the big hurry for eh?"she growled.   
  
This girl had blue eyes, long blonde hair but she had it pulled into two   
pigtails and she was wearing her best kimono "OH Kuso I just remembered Kaoru   
Kamiya..sensai made a appointment to test my skills"she gasped as she ran out   
of the house she lived in "Told you dummy to hurry up"yelped her older   
sister. "Oh please coulden't you atleast drag me out of bed"Selene hissed. "I   
tried but you scratched me to death"her older sister replied as she held up   
her arm with a long bloody scratch coming down it "Oopps gomen"the younger   
sister giggled.  
  
They finnaly arrived infront of Kamiya Dojo as they noticed Sanosuke laying   
half asleep infront of them "Eww do you think he is dead?"squeaked Selene as   
her older sister just sweatdrop "No I think he had abit to much sake"She said   
as she poked Sano with a stick as he stirred "Hmm..mmh?What?"he blinked as he   
sat up. "OH...lil Selene and Hikari"he said then laughed "Arn't you guys abit   
late?"as Hikari's face went red then snapped "Its all Selene's fault she   
wouldent get up!"then Selene growled "MY FAULT!WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY   
FAULT!!"they continued to argue.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya step out as she herd the shouting "Guys...please..um come in"she   
giggled as the two girls just stopped when they noticed her "Umm..gomen   
sensai.."they both said bowing their heads towards her.  
  
Kenshin smiled as he saw the two girls come in with Kaoru "Hello Selene-dono   
and Hikari-dono"he smiled cheerfully as they both replied at the same time   
"Hello Kenshin".  
  
They were drinking some nice tea as Kaoru smiled "You girls will make perfect   
students"she giggled away as the sisters just sweatdrop "Really!! So that   
means you take us??"Selene said as her eyes widen as she grabbed onto Kaoru's   
hands. "Yep you guys show me alot of intrest out of all the kids on my   
list"Kaoru said but got interupted "What list..you never had a list"Yahiko   
laughed "GRRR..Yahiko-chan!"she growled as Yahiko took his wooden sword and   
blocked Kaoru's hits. "Wow..she is sooooo cool"Selene gasped ~One day I'm   
gonna be just as cool as her~Selene thought. Hikari just sighed being 18 she   
really had better things to do then sit around and listen to this "Okay   
Sensai I'm sorry but we have to go"Hikari said as she grabbed Selene to pull   
her up "But One-san!"Selene wailed "No buts your birthday is today don't you   
even remember that!"she growled "Your suppose to meet your friends at the tea   
house"Hikari remined as Selene remember "Oh..yeah"she giggled.  
  
The girls raced home but..her mom and dad were expecting them "Hi mom and   
dad"they both giggled "Selene..your grandfather Harasaga has a present for   
you"her dad said as he handed to her "Hmm I wonder if its that new bandanna I   
wanted"she giggled as she unwrapped the bow, her hands started to shake as   
she got towards the cloth "Whats..happening.." ~Why does my body   
act...weird..~she said as her eyes widen. Her fingers nimbly took off the   
cloth, she opened the box and found a mumfication hand "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF   
A PRESENT IS..."she tried to finish as she became hazzy in the head. "Its   
what I expected..."said the father as their mother looked up "The legend has   
been reborn..."the mother said as Hikari looked at them confusedly "What   
legend what the hell are you talking about and what happend to my   
sister"Hikari questioned. The father took out his dagger aiming it near   
Selene "This legend must not be awaken..for Selene is a curse to us Mikage   
family"he said "NO!"Hikari yelled as she grabbed her fathers arm with the   
dagger in it "Have you gone mad..!"she cried as her father pushed her away   
"This is for are own good Hikari!"he yelled as the mother comforted her   
daughter.  
  
Hikari then quickly grabbed Selene by the arm and dragged her away her father   
looked up "NO Hikari if you do this the how fate of this world can be very   
much destroyed!"he yelled towards her "I don't care..Selene is my sister and   
I will protect her!"Hikari cried as she ran away with Selene hovered over her   
shoulder.   
  
"Damn..."the father cussed as his wife put her hand on his shoulder "Hikari   
will be back...and so will Selene..because they will both be on   
denile....."the mother whispered softly.   
  
Hikari fell to the ground she was in tears, Selene practically knocked out   
fell against the ground "I can't take her no where"she cried as a figure   
appeared "Hikari-dono whats wrong?"Kenshin asked as Hikari looked   
up"My..one-san.."she cried as Kenshin picked up Selene "Come on lets get back   
to the dojo"he said warmly as he carried Selene there with Hikari following   
close behind.  
  
The next day...  
  
Selene woke up alarmed as she noticed she had know clue where she was "Where   
am I"she said as her hand went to her head. "What happened to me........"she   
said while getting up while pushing open the paper door, she noticed Kenshin   
walking by "Oh Kenshin-san!"Selene called out as he looked towards her.  
  
"Feeling better?"he asked as he felt Selene's forehead "Megumi-dono will   
come and take a look at you later"he smiled "How bout some breakfast then   
we'll talk okay?"he asked as Selene nodded.   
  
Selene looked into a mirror at her reflection"Why can't I remember   
anything.."she said sadly as her head started to ache. Hikari walked in with   
a gentle smile "One-san how bout you come out for awile"she asked as Selene   
looked at her "Alright sis"  
  
Selene got up running her fingers through her blonde hair, she then herd   
Kaoru approach the door "Selene I brought you a extra kimono"she said softly   
as she walked in handing it to Selene.  
  
"Gee Thanks"she smiled as Kaoru nodded "Seeya at breakfast"she giggled then   
walked out.  
  
Selene walked outside so she could go into the bath house, she dipped her   
finger into the water it was slightly warm.   
  
"Oh well"she said as she sat into the tub the water feeling great to her body   
she let out a moan of satisfaction.  
  
Sanosuke then walked in a towel the only thing around his waist he also had   
and arm around Megumi.  
  
"MEGUMI AND SANOSUKE?!"Selene shouted as they blinked as they saw Selene.  
  
"Ekk!!"Megumi squeaked as she hid behind Sanosuke"Nope you did not see me   
here with Sanosuke it was all a dream."  
  
"Don't try to pull that crap with me!"Selene shouted at them as they laughed   
nervously.  
  
"You won't tell anyone"they both said at the same time as Selene smirked   
"Nope unless you don't get out"she added as they both nodded and left.  
  
"Wow now that was intresting"she giggled then sighed ~I wonder why I am   
here...and not at home~ she thought more then just sighed.  
  
  
Author: Alright I'm ending it here so......um R&R please and please be nice   
::Sniffle:: But if you must give me flame then you must. Well lol ty for   
reading this fanfic it may seem Ayashi no Ceres now but will be Rurouni and   
Ceres soon. Anyways I'm looking forward to your reviews!!! Well Ja'ne till   
then. 


End file.
